Springtrap
how are you doing can .me or get your Springtrap (also known as Spring Bonnie by the Phone Guy) is the only real animatronic featured in Five Nights at Freddy's 3. Springtrap acts as the primary antagonist and plays an important part in the hidden story of Five Nights at Freddy's. Backstory Springtrap is a withered, decayed Spring Bonnie suit, in which Purple Guy's Son Micheal Afton died. Michael Afton became purple like his father. This happens because in Sister Location he got scooped. Baby tells him he won't die, which is true because Michael Afton does survive. The Animatronics from the first game were destroyed by Michael Afton, and since he was purple , the ghosts thought he was the purple guy, and the Purple Guy knew how to use the spring locks suits, which proves that Michael Afton is SpringTrap . Spring Bonnie was an animatronic functioning with "spring-locks", created alongside Fredbear, and one of the first animatronics created in the Fazbear and Fredbear collective franchise. Spring Bonnie made his first debut in "Fredbear's Family Diner", the original location which lead to the creation of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He also made an appearance in the Five Nights at Freddy's 4 minigame restaurant, known as "Fredbear and Friends", but not in the T.V. Show. He was eventually replaced with Bonnie, a dark blue/light blue counterpart with a slight redesign. It may be possible that he was referred to as "Bonnie" in his original locations, but was deemed "Spring Bonnie" as to not to be confused. After a incident that happened, Spring Bonnie and Fredbear were decomissioned from an incident called "The Bite of '87", shown in the FNaF 4 minigames and The Other Animatronics was sold to Freddy's Fazbear Pizza Michael Afton met his death in a Spring Bonnie suit, after an attempt to hide in the suit from the dead souls of the children his father (William Afton) killed caused a spring-lock failure. Michael was killed inside the suit (by springlocks). His soul possessed the suit and trapped inside, his body rotted inside the suit for many years until his appearance in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 as "Springtrap". Resemblance The game has considered Springtrap to be a mixture of Golden Freddy and Bonnie. This is true, as Springtrap often hides around in different places such as the walls or barely peeking above the camera similar to Golden Freddy and Bonnie, this is also like Springtrap, as Springtrap stares into most of the cameras and also is usually very aggressive as Bonnie was during the first game. Springtrap seems to have the color of Golden Freddy while Bonnie's body has been taken as the model for Springtrap. Function Springtrap's function is to be the only real animatronic to kill you, causing a Game Over. Also, he is there to make the map important, as without him, the map is used as the Phantoms usually just appearing on one spot. Gallery steamworkshop_collection_1422290458_collection_branding.png|Springtrap on the Five Nights at Freddy's 3 icon. 117.png 118.png 119.png 120(2).png 121.png 122.png 124.png 125.png 126.png 127.png 128.png 129(2).png 130(2).png 131.png 132.png 133.png 134.png 135.png 136.png 137.png 138.png 139.png 140.png 141.png 142.png 146.png 147.png 148(2).png 149.png 187.png 188.png 189(2).png 225(2).png 228.png 252.png 295.png 304(2).png|Springtrap on a poster, most likely from Fredbear's Family Diner. FNAF 3 I am still here.jpg|Springtrap on a teaser for FNAF 3 Spoilers In the Night 5 mini-game in Five Nights at Freddy's 3 it is revealed that "Spring Bonnie" was used by the Purple Man (aka Scooped Micheal Afton) to escape the spirits of the 5 murdered children. The lock mechanism falters as the "purple man" laughs in the suit, as well as the fact that there was rain dropping down through the roof, due to the fact that the spring locks will break from moisture, thus killing him slowly as his body slumps to the floor. Trivia *A message hidden in a pre-release post (the double-lettered words spell it out) revealed the animatronic's name as Springtrap. *Out of all the animatronics in the entire Five Nights at Freddy's series, Springtrap appears to be the only one to not have a "starting point" as to which camera he can be initially viewed in during the beginning of each night he appears in before he starts moving. *According to the final minigame, Michael was mistaken for his father and attempted to hide in Springtrap to avoid the ghosts of the children his father (William) killed, but was gutted by the wires and beams within Springtrap. Michael may very well have possessed Springtrap and lived on as him. *According to a hidden minigame that is found by tapping the Bonnie plush, Springtrap may have come from Fredbear's Family Diner, along with Fredbear. *Springtrap has five fingers on each hand, as opposed to the cartoonish four-fingered hands of the other animatronics. This is most likely because Springtrap's costume was (poorly) designed to fit a human inside. *The shot of Springtrap writhing about in the trailer could be Michael being crushed within the suit. *Michael's decayed mouth can be seen whenever Springtrap opens his mouth, foreshadowing a corpse being in the suit. *In one of the nights of "Five Nights at Freddy's 3", one of the tapes pertaining to Springtrap Bonnie, the Phone Guy states that "...the spring-Bonnie suit has been noticeably moved...", hence, giving the suit its "real" name of Spring-Bonnie. *A rare event can happen when starting a night, where 1 of 3 pictures can be seen. The first photo is of springtrap with his mouth open a bit. The second one is of him now pushing the upper jaw up to reveal Michael Afton's dead corpse inside. The third one is of Michael Afton, now pulling open the upper and lower jaw in an attempt to try and pull himself out. After one of the photos are shown, the night will start as normal. Category:Animatronics Category:Five Nights at Freddy's 3 Category:Characters